Making up for lost time
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is a one shot that I wrote specifically for my friend Forever Bossy. She asked for a story about Will Bottoming... Here ya go Hun... Hope you like it.


**A/N: This is for my very dear and sweet friend Forever bossy, I hope you like it hun… Thank you for always being so encouraging and sweet to me. Your words and friendship mean the world to me.**

Making up for Lost Time…

Will was feeling a little out of sorts today, It was Monday and he was supposed to be in Econ class in…. he looked at his watch…. Um yeah about 45 minutes, but for some reason class is not very high on his priority list today.

His mind keeps going back to a joke that Sonny made last night when they were getting Arianna down for the night. She had been really moody yesterday and whiny and Will hoped to God that she wasn't getting the same thing that Gabi has been sick with for the last Week. Sonny had loving kissed Ari's head and whispered to her that hopefully by the time she was a couple years old her daddies could have a private time calendar and they could squeeze in time for one another at least once a month. He knew that Sonny didn't mean anything by the joke, so it didn't bother him that way, it was just that since he had pointed it out…. Suddenly it was very prominent in his mind that he has been without for quite a while.

Will had called on Grammy Sami this morning because he knew that Sonny had to be at the coffee shop early and he had this stupid class to go to…. He picked up his book bag…. Stood there for a mintute…. Thinking…. Contemplating…. Gabi was staying in one of the rooms at the pub to keep from infecting anyone….. Ari is with Her Grammy…. The apartment is empty… Hmmm… this is one prime opportunity.

He picked up his phone…. Pressed the speed dial and waited for an answer….

"Hey Will, what's up?' Chad answered right away….

"I need a favor man…." Will said, "I will really owe you one if you can do this."

"Name it!" Chad said easily.

"Sonny is going to be calling you in a few to ask you to cover his shift…" "If you could do that, I would be eternally grateful!" Will said.

"Sure, got it!" Chad said "I will go ahead and start that way!"

"Thanks Man!" Will said.

"Yep, Don't mention it!" Chad agreed.

Will pressed the disconnect call and then Immediately dialed the club…

Sonny answered on the first ring…. Which meant that he is probably not all that busy anyway….

"Son…." Will said. "I think I need you to come home… we seem to have an emergency."

"What's wrong Will?" Sonny asked.

"Just hurry and I will explain when you get here." He said before disconnecting the call.

Will hurried into the bedroom and tore the comforter from the bed…. They wouldn't be needing that and it will only get in the way. Then discarded his shirt and jeans that he had donned for class. He left his boxers on.

It was only about 20 minutes later when the door to the apartment opened and Sonny came through the door. "Will!" "Will! Are you okay?" Sonny all but screamed through the apartment.

"Oh God…." Will thought to himself…. "I should have realized he would think something was wrong…"

"Son…. I'm right here, he said coming from the bedroom. "And I am fine… see…" He said as he turned in a circle for Sonny to see for himself.

Sonny threw himself into Will's arms. "I was worried that you had gotten sick, that Ari was sick…." He was talking a mile a minute as he held Will close to him. "Wait a second, why aren't you in class?" "What are you doing home, and naked at that?" Sonny asked as he realized that his fingers were travelling up and down Will's bare back.

"Okay well don't be mad but I thought that this is a golden opportunity and I hated to see it go to waste." Will said.

Sonny looked at him, clearly not getting his meaning.

"Babe, Ari is with my mom, Gabi is still staying over the pub because she is still sick, I am home…. You are home….." Will said.

"Will, you are supposed to be in class…. Finals are in 2 weeks, you can not afford to miss class." "Not to mention that I was at work… and I had to call Chad in to cover for me, luckily he was only a couple minutes away and got there really quickly." Sonny scolded him.

Will put what he hoped was his best pout on his face, "I just thought that maybe you were having the same frustrations I seem to be having….. but if not then go on back to work…. And better late to class than never getting there at all right…" he said heading for the bedroom.

"Wait!" "Ummmm not so fast!" Sonny said looking at the clock as he pulled Will around to face him, drawing him up against his body…."Class would be over by the time you could get there now…. And Chad is already at the coffee shop….." he said rationalizing his decision….. before Will closed the last few inches between their faces and covered Sonny's lips, effectively cutting off any conversation when he slid his tongue inside his mouth. He explored every crevice of his mouth as his fingers frantically worked at the buttons on his shirt. Finally getting tired of trying, he ripped the shirt open, shoving it off of him, leaving Sonny's mouth and biting him on the shoulder.

"Jesus… Will!" Sonny said as he began walking forward, backing Will into the bedroom. Will's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Gliding along his back, grasping his buttocks, forcing their hips together, grinding against him. Then his hands were on his chest, his fingers grasping and pinching his nipples…. Teasing them into tight little buds…. His mouth following the trail from one shoulder to the other, biting, teasing, his tongue tasting his skin. His hands went to the button on Sonny's pants, flicking it open, shoving the zipper down, unceremoniously jerking the jeans out of his way… grabbing hold of Sonny's throbbing erection, stroking him, his thump capturing and smearing the pre-cum that is leaking from the tip. He used it as lube to rub him.

Sonny's mouth was taking his own turn, he was past the point of want to tease… Will was past the point of needing anything other than having Sonny buried in his body… His bottom aches for it, his body crying out to be filled, the way only Sonny can…

"Sonny" he whispered in his ear…. "I need you... I need this…"

"Me too, Will" Sonny grunted as he toed off his shoes kicking his pants off, somehow even managing to get his socks off. He grasped Will's boxers pulling them down, shoving them away from Will's body…not wanting anything between them.

Sonny straightened up and looked at Will for a minute, taking in his kiss swollen lips, the flush of his skin, that is a tell tale sign that he is feeling a little more than good. He see's Will every day, he wakes up to this man every morning, and falls asleep by his side every night…. How is it that sometimes he forgets how absolutely gorgeous and sexy he is?

"God Will…." Sonny groaned against the skin of his neck…."You are so fucking gorgeous!" he says it out loud, because it needs to be said. He watches as Will blushes, then shakes his head… Sonny puts a finger under his chin, making Will meet his eyes…."Yes you are!" he says reverently, before kissing Will again and giving him a shove onto the bed….

Will fell to his back and scooted up to the head board, watching Sonny follow him. Sonny settles in on top of him, slotting one leg in between his, pressing his thigh against Will's length. And started a slow exploration of his neck and eventually his chest, kissing, licking, sucking him….. even nipping at his skin along his rib cage…. Will was thrashing beneath him, begging….

"Sonny…. It's been…. A really long time…. Please…." He whispered….

"For me too, Will… for me too…." Sonny said… "But this was worth waiting for right?" he said just before swirling his tongue into Will's navel….

Wills upper torso rose from the bed…. "Yessss….." "But I need you…. NOW!" he said reaching for Sonny's shoulders….

Sonny's nose was gliding against Will's stomach, leisurely through his good trail… leading to what Sonny coveted the most…. "Okay… Will…. Just a second…." Sonny said insistently… sliding down further…

He makes his way the end of the bed…. And starts at Will's ankle… pressing small kisses against his skin, a little kiss here… maybe a little bite there… Soothing the sting with the caress of his tongue…. moving upwards until he is at the inner thigh, he kisses and licks…. Sucks the skin there until there is a large bruise…. Until Will is sobbing his name…. Sonny takes his cock in hand and strokes him firmly… causing Will's body to bow up off of the bed….

"Sonny… I want you inside me…. Please…." Will begs.

Those words having the effect of kerosene on an already raging inferno…. He kneels on the bed between Will's legs, and reaches to the bedside table, he grabs the bottle of lube that Will has so lovingly laid there for him…. He flips that cap open and squeezes a fair amount onto his palm.

He drops it beside him and grabs a pillow, then urges Will to lift up so that he can place the pillow beneath him…. Once Will is positioned on the pillow… he grabs his own knees and brings them up to his chest…. Exposing himself to Sonny…. Trying to hurry the process…. He hears Sonny mumble something, and looks at him questioningly…

"Dear sweet Jesus…." Sonny said a little louder…. "You sure know how to get to me…."

Will wriggled his bottom…."That's because I really want you to get to me he said…."

Sonny rolled his eyes at Will and then teased his fingers around Will's entrance…making sure to coast him good with the lube that he had in his hand…. Sliding a finger inside… Moving it in and out…. Until Will is complaining… whimpering, he adds a second finger…. Stretching him a little more….

It has been a while… and Sonny can tell that it is the tiniest bit uncomfortable for Will so he takes his time…. Moving those two fingers in and out slowly, until Will is pressing down, clinging to hi shoulders asking for more…. Sonny gives it…. A third finger… that he can move in out out, curving until he touches Will's sweet spot lightly, bringing Will up off of the bed again…. He glances up at Will's face and sees the deep concentration there. Will is fighting back his orgasm and Sonny is not inside him yet….

He takes his own cock in his hand and smears the rest of the lube over himself. He raised up over Will and positioned himself at Will's entrance… Will's legs automatically wrapped around his ass and pulled him off balance, sinking Sonny into his heat….

"OOOHHHH FUCK WILL!" Sonny cried out, he is suddenly surrounded by Will's heat, Will is gripping him…. Clamped down…. Milking him….

Sonny doesn't want to cum…. Not yet… he hasn't moved yet….

"Will…" Sonny said through clenched teeth…. "Can you…. Maybe…. Stop that thing your doing…."

"What thing?" Will panted….

"Relax baby…. Try to relax….." Sonny encouraged…

"Sorry…." Will groaned…. "You just feel so fucking good…"

"I know…. You too!" Sonny whispered. He laid his forehead against Will's…. Closing his eyes drawing in a few calming breaths, being utterly and completely still, until he felt Will relax around him…. Until he finally felt he could continue…

He began moving within Will, slow strokes, pulling all the way out and sliding in again, slowly…. He kept that pace until Will was thrashing beneath him, he had hooked his legs around Sonny's hips again, urging him faster…. His muscles clenching at Sonny again…

Will's breathless pants in his ear… "Yes…. Harder…. More….. faster….." were driving Sonny insane.

Will's hands left his body and reached above him holding on to the head board of the bed….. watching Sonny as he fought to hold off his own pleasure…

Will wrapped his arm around Sonny's neck drawing him down for a kiss… Kissing him wildly as Sonny drove into his body over and over, angling to hit his spot everytime….. "Sonnyyyyyyyy…" Will said drawing his name out….. "AAAGGHHHHHH" "I'm Cuming….. " he shouted into the room…..

Sonny following very close behind him screaming out Will's name…..

Sonny collapsed on top of Will…..their bodies still together….. They lay there catching their respective breath…. Then Sonny moved to the side, nestling Will into him….

"That was the best idea you've had in a long time!" He said kissing his temple…..

"Ummm I agree, Will said… Running his hand down Sonny's chest…. Twirling his fingers through the light brown hair leading to the juncture of his thighs…. "You weren't planning on going back to the club right?" "We have a lot of lost time to make up for!"


End file.
